


Plan D

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, anakin being a bro and helpin' rex out, but also kind of a dick, i didn't mean for this to become rexobi but it happened, shipper!anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Anakin is tired of Rex and Obi-wan dancing around each other. They just needed a nudge in the right direction





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patientalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/gifts).



> From a prompt on tumblr! I absolutely did not mean for this to turn into rexobi, it just kind of happened. I hope that is okay!!  
> Rebloggable [here!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/150942099089/for-the-first-sentence-prompt-meme-1-rex-and)

“I know you’re afraid, but we can’t hide in this closet forever, Rex,” Anakin said into the quiet of the small space.

Rex sighed, “I know, but how are we supposed to tell General Kenobi that we shut ourselves in his closet because we were trying to find my comm that I lost?”

“Well you know, we could just tell him that.”

“No, sir. We couldn’t.” Anakin was pretty sure he could feel Rex’s blush from the other side of the closet.

Anakin shook his head. These two idiots weren’t going to do anything about their mutual crush, besides whatever happened last night, unless he took matters into his own hands. Time for Plan D.

“Look, if we just wait a few more minutes maybe the General will just lea-” Rex’s whispered tirade was cut off when Anakin opened the door to the closet and faced a vaguely surprised, half-undressed Obi-wan.

“Hello, Obi-wan! We were just looking for Rex’s comm. Oh, look! There it is on the side table! Whoops, gotta go! Meeting with Ahsoka for training! You two have fun!” Anakin barely repressed a laugh as he pat Rex and Obi-wan’s shoulders as he left the room. 

He heard Rex start to stammer something before Obi-wan cut in with a warmth in his voice that Anakin rarely heard anymore, “You are always welcome here, Rex. Always.”

Anakin smiled as he walked towards Ahsoka’s quarters. They will definitely need to check the betting pool to see who won this round.


End file.
